The overall purpose of this 2-year study is to identify culturally specific motivators of health seeking behaviors of urban African-American men. The study will be conducted in two phases. There are five specific aims: 1. To explore the meaning of health and illness among urban African-American men from a cultural perspective (phase 1); 2. To refine the Black Men's Health Behavior Inventory based on the findings (phase 2) 3. To assess the reliability of the revised Black Men's Health Behavior Inventory (phase 2). 4. To assess the construct validity of the revise instrument (phase 2). 5. Explore the relationship between multiple demographic characteristics health beliefs and health seeking behaviors of urban African-American men (phase 2). This two-phase study will use an exploratory design to identify motivators of health-seeking behavior among urban African-American men. Phase 1 will use a modified ethnographic method to explore health beliefs, practices, and health seeking behavior motivators among urban African-American men. This phase will be guided by Leininger theory of Culture Care Diversity and Universality. Individual interviews will be conducted with urban African-American men, their significant others, community members, and health care providers in order to identify cultural health beliefs and practices of African American men and refine, if necessary, the Black Men's Health Behavior Inventory. The revised instrument will be tested during Phase 2. During this phase, adult African-America men will complete the Black Men's Health Behavior Inventory. The current instrument is a 36-item questionnaire asking about motivators of health seeking behavior. Based on the Health Belief Model, the instrument uses a five (5) point Likert-like scale to elicit responses regarding perceived barriers to seeking care, benefits, perceived severity, perceived susceptibility, cues to act, and beliefs about health and illness. Demographic data will be collected from participants during both phases to assist in exploring the relationship between motivators of health seeking behavior and demographics. The item reduction process proposed will result in a polished instrument of maximum 20 items. Participants for phases 1 and 2 of the study will be recruited from community agencies serving large numbers African American men.